Talk:The Inimitable Fusion/@comment-29033015-20160713180433/@comment-3155870-20160713212248
I'm gonna be honest: This is much tougher to work with. It seems you've have third most Agl, which is certainly not a bad thing, but in all, nearly all of your characters are Saiyans, which leaves this to be more tedious. But I still think it's possible to beat Gogeta. These are the units you have going for you: Gogeta - Obviously. Like seriously, I literally don't think I need to explain the importance of Gogeta to anyone anyone. Golden Frieza - Agl, a living tank (passive skill), and a nuking team leader; whether he's your leader or not, he's a great asset. First Form Cell - Agl and Big Bad Bosses is the living embodiment of beating Gogeta, along with Kid Buu and Bojack. The only way you could make your Cell better is by (AND I STRONGLY RECOMMEND IT) is by farming him, maxing out his sa, and Dokkan awaken him into Cell (Perfect Form). And now this is where it gets tricky and becomes bit of a stretch: 1. You need one or two other people to pair with Cell for Big Bad Bosses. Your options is: Cooler - He can only do good for you if you Dokkan awaken him into Final Form Cooler. That's when he gets Big Bad Bosses. Piccolo, Jr. - Has Big Bad Bosses, but he's a Phy unit, so whatever you do, MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GET HIT BY GOGETA. Phy Vegeta - Has Big Bad Bosses, but he's a Phy unit, so whatever you do, MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GET HIT BY GOGETA. 2. A stunner; to keep Gogeta at bay. You have: Babidi - high chance of knock out with sa (not bad at all). Just assure Gogeta is knocked out. 3. Nukers if you decide to go the nuking route: Monumental Hope Goku - can use any ki to increase his attack, which gives more leeway. Great Brilliance Goku - A Str nuker. More difficult to work with in this situation, but he's still useful in a sense. Any other strong Agl unit. Just be mindful you still need to fight Agl Angel SSJ Vegeta and Teq Angel SSJ Goku, so a mono Agl team isn't necessarily the best route. 4. A Teq Unit (just in case Gogeta doesn't take out Vegeta quick enough). For that, you have: SSJ3 Vegeta. Me personally, I'd focus on a double ki lead team to get as much super attacks as possible and collect as much as possible on the path before the fight. So I'd choose: Gogeta as leader. And for support: Golden Frieza Cell Babidi Monumental Hope Goku Phy Vegeta FRIEND: Gogeta for a double ki lead team Golden Frieza for a nuking team Someone who stuns (one isn't enough) Someone else with Big Bad Bosses Items: Dende, Senzu Beans, Ghost Usher, King Yenma, Whis, Icarus, Fruit from the Tree of Might, Bunny Bulma or orb change items if you go the nuking route With only two Big Bad Bosses people, I'd keep Vegeta and Cell next to one another, but Vegeta can't afford to get hit by Cell. That's about as much advice as I can offer you. For other examples, look down on previous comments. And if you want, just check the comments below and send me a friend request. My leader is currently Gogeta and I can change it to Kid Buu, who is also perfect for this event, or anyone else, such as Teq Whis, a great stunner. You don't need to blindly follow my advice, but learn from it. Good luck.